


Puede esperar un poco más

by FirstAvenger26



Series: Semana Cherik 2020 [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Omega Charles Xavier
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Es cierto, ha esperado cierto tiempo para tener sexo con Charles pero eso no significa que va a tomar ventaja de su omega alcoholizado.Omegaverse
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier
Series: Semana Cherik 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770295
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Puede esperar un poco más

Todo comenzó cuando a Raven se le ocurrió que sería buena idea invitar a unos cuantos amigos de la universidad, entre ellos, Erik, a la comida de celebración que darían en honor a la graduación de su hermano menor. 

Erik estaba agradecido de que debido a la opulencia de los Xavier la fiesta era demasiado grande para ser por una graduación de preparatoria, esto le permitía pasar desapercibido con más facilidad. 

Asistir a eventos con muchas personas no se encuentra entre la lista de sus actividades favoritas, sin embargo, sentarse a beber y comer un poco en un lugar donde difícilmente sería reconocido por alguien más que por Raven, Azazel y Emma le provocaba cierta sensación de tranquilidad. 

Después de una hora estaba pensando seriamente en irse a casa a estudiar un poco para el nuevo semestre cuando de improvisto captó un aroma muy atrayente, ¿Sería comida? Le hubiera gustado poder ignorarlo e irse del lugar pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte, guiandolo a través de los invitados, en busca de ese delicioso aroma. 

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún postre, entre más se acercaba más podía asegurar que se trataba de una omega. Algunas chicas lo miraron interesadas durante de búsqueda pero era fácil saber que el aroma no provenía de ninguna de ellas. 

El olor se volvió tan fuerte que Erik experimentó una especie de temblor en su cuerpo, al parecer demasiado emocionado por conocer al omega. En ese momento se arrepintió de haberse comportado como un sabueso, lo mejor sería salir de ahí antes de que... 

Entonces sucedió, inevitablemente sucedió. Un chico más joven y pequeño chocó contra su espalda, obligándolo a voltear. El chico comenzó a disculparse de inmediato con una sonrisa apenada hasta que Erik lo atrapó en un abrazo. Fue raro, impulsivo y grosero por no respetar el espacio personal de un total desconocido pero se sentía bien, un instinto ridículo dentro de sí le decía que tendría que abrazarlo de ahora en adelante por el resto de su vida. No sólo abrazarlo, también besarlo, acariciarlo... 

Al principio el otro se limitó a quedarse quieto, en shock por la situación. Hasta que lo sintió también, correspondiendo el abrazo como si conociera al sujeto desde el fondo de su alma. Dio un respingo cuando sintió la nariz en su cuello que lo ofateaba con avidez. 

\- ¡Lehnsherr! ¡¿Estás olfateando a mi hermanito?! - Cuestionó Raven con furia al ver la escena, provocando que la pareja abrazada llamara la atención de los invitados. 

\- ¿Quién demonios es ése sujeto y por qué está perfumando a mi novio? - Pregunta Stark, quien llegaba con bebidas en su mano. 

Entonces Charles despierta del trance y empuja Erik, siendo consciente de la realidad. Tiene un novio y su alfa destinado parece ser mayor que el, su hermana parece conocerlo y está furiosa. Todo es un desastre. - Lo siento Tony, no sé qué fue lo que me sucedió - Balbucea apenado, aún aturdido por las feromonas de Erik. 

Raven se acercó a ellos casi dando pisotones, si fuera una caricatura le saldría fuego de los ojos y tendría una vena palpitante en su frente. Como si fuera la madre de Lehnsherr, lo jaló del oído. - ¿Qué crees que haces con Charles? ¡Es menor! - 

\- Antes de que me arranques la cabeza - Gruñe irritado, sacándose con algo de dificultad del agarre de su amiga. - Yo no tenía idea de que se trataba de tu hermano y mucho menos sabía que es menor. Es sólo que... Mi olfato me guio hacia cierto aroma irresistible. No puede evitarlo - Admite avergonzado. 

\- Creo... - Charles suspira. - Creo que somos destinados - 

Toda la bola de chismosos que observaban con atención comenzaron a murmurar unos y a vitorear otros. 

\- ¿Eso significa que no vamos a casarnos - Preguntó Tony con un poco de tristeza. 

La edad promedio en la que una persona llega a a encontrar a su pareja destinada, va desde los diecinueve a los veintisiete años pero no todos los casos se apegan al mayor número de ocurrencias en las estadísticas, por ejemplo Charles Xavier, un joven omega de diecisiete años que se encontró con su alfa, Erik Lehnsherr antes de lo esperado. 

Charles tuvo que terminar su compromiso arreglado con Stark (Provocando algo de decepción en sus padres) para dar comienzo a un cortejo con Erik, algo que se dio con mucha lentitud por la edad de Xavier. Además tenía como 'chaperones' a Raven y a un tal Logan, cocinero de la mansión desde siempre, ambas personas alfas muy sobre protectores del pequeño Charles. 

Era un evento muy común que cada vez que llegara de visita a la mansión para ver a su omega, recibiera una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Logan y reproches por parte de Raven. 

* * *

Actualmente Charles tiene diecinueve años y Erik veintitrés. Ambos sentados en un sofá... Bueno, Erik está sentado en el sofá, mientras que Charles ha insistido en sentarse en sus piernas, moviéndose de una forma bastante indecente.

No le gusta pensar en sí mismo como el alfa guardián que siempre está detrás de su omega, atosigandolo siempre, sin embargo, era imposible estar lejos de él por mucho tiempo, con eso de que aún no han cerrado de manera oficial su unión con relaciones sexuales ni con la mordida.

Están en una de las famosas fiestas de Tony (Oh, la ironía) y es una gran posibilidad el que Charles haya tenido demasiado de beber, si la peste de su aliento cuando intenta besar a Erik dice algo. Trata de calmar la calentura de su pareja, tomando las manos ajenas y besandolas. - Has tenido demasiado de beber Mein Liebling, deberíamos irnos -

\- Pero la diversión apenas empieza - Sonríe travieso antes de besar su cuello e intentar meter su mano dentro de su pantalón. 

\- Charles, basta - lo regaña y está vez toma sus manos con más fuerza para estar más seguro de que no podrá soltarse. 

\- ¡Erik! ¿No has estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo? Es tu oportunidad - Hace un puchero. 

Es cierto, había esperado por aproximadamente un año y medio tener sexo con su omega, no obstante, su madre le enseñó a ser una persona respetuosa, así que ha esperado con paciencia el momento en el que Charles se sienta listo para la parte final de cortejo, la conformación de su enlace. 

No se trataba acerca de virginidad. Eso lo supo cuando al disculparse con Tony por robarle a su novio (No estaba realmente arrepentido, eso era obvio) Stark le dijo que no había problema porque él siempre sería el alfa que tomó el 'tesorito' de Charles. Para buena suerte de Erik, Tony ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad cuando se lo contó y pudo dejarle el ojo morado sin ningún remordimiento acerca de agredir a un menor. Stark fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ir por ahí haciéndose la víctima, sabiendo que se lo había ganado.

\- Puedo esperar un poco más. Cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos y aún quieras hacerlo, no tendré ningún problema -

\- No seas aguafiestas - Trataba de zafarse del agarre para seguir tocando su alfa pero éste no estaba cediendo ni un poco. Al intentar besarlo de nuevo, Erik frunció el ceño, notando algo extraño. Se acerca al cuello de Charles y olfatea, grueñendo con enfado cuando lo nota. - Estás borracho y en celo - Se pone de pie y obliga al otro a hacerlo también, llevándoselo arrastras por medio de sus brazos. - Nos vamos -

\- ¡Pero la fiesta aún no termina! - Replica, poniendo resistencia.

\- Ha terminado para ti - Fastidiado, carga a Charles, saliendo al fin de la mansión de Stark.

Decide ir a su apartamento, sabiendo que si lleva al omega en ese estado a la mansión Xavier, va a ser crucificado.

Al llegar, no pierde tiempo en darle unos supresores a Charles, quien no paraba de tocarlo y restregarse contra su cuerpo. Después de unas dos horas, deja de producir una cantidad considerable de feromonas y por fin deja de intentar meterse en los pantalones de Erik.

Ambos están recostados en la cama y Charles aprovecha la ocasión para oler a profundidad una de las almohadas de su pareja, aún estando algo borracho.

\- Erik, quiero tener sexo -

\- No, no quieres -

\- ¡Sí quiero! ¿No ves que estoy en celo? -

\- Con unos cuantos supresores más se te pasará -

\- ¡Pero no quiero que se me pase! ¡Quiero tener sexo! - Reniega, intentando montarse sobre el cuerpo de Erik.

\- Y yo también quiero tener sexo contigo ¡Pero cuando estés sobrio y no te dejes llevar por los celos! Y si continúas insistiendo voy a dejarte aquí encerrado solo en mi cuarto y dormiré en la sala si es necesario -

\- ¡No Erik! - Gimotea y se apega al pecho de éste, abrazandolo. - No me dejes solo -

Demonios, Lehnsherr es fácil de manipular con esos pucheros. - De acuerdo pero tienes que comportarte -

\- No tenemos que tener sexo si no quieres - Dice con una sonrisa adormilada, perfumando a Erik, retorciendose en su costado como un gato que busca cariño. - Pero dime cosas lindas, dime que me amas y que soy muy guapo -

Erik no puede evitar reír. Acaricia el cabello de su omega y después lo envuelve en un abrazo. - Te amo y no eres tan mal parecido - Charles le da una leve patada antes de reír.

Luego de unos minutos de caricias y palabras dulces, Charles se queda dormido en sus brazos. Él le sigue después de una media hora. 


End file.
